Wireless electronic devices, especially those with a high degree of portability while in use, are becoming increasingly popular. But a challenge for these devices is providing reliable network access. Achieving network access can be a particular problem for devices that do not have provisioned access to a default network for the electronic device, such as a nation-wide network deployed by a cellular service provider. Also, even if the device has connectivity access to a default network (sometimes referred to as a “home network”), a secondary network may be preferred in some circumstances. For instance, use of a cellular network for some activities may be more expensive than a WiFi network. As another example, a corporate wireless network may be more secure than an open WiFi access point or a cellular connection. In another example, a WiFi network may offer more available bandwidth than cellular networks unless the WiFi network is operating at or near capacity, in which case the cellular network may offer more useable bandwidth.